


some residual effects

by reena_jenkins



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Season One Finale, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Frequent POV shifts, Inspired by Twitter, Kanima Xavier Dolls, Kanimas, Multi, Notfic, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Twitter notfic, implied Doc/Dolls/Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Okay, but think about it:A Teen Wolf/Wyonna Earp fusion where Dolls has lizard eyes because he is a kanima that's being aimed by someone in Black Badge.





	some residual effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



Okay, but think about it:

A Teen Wolf/Wyonna Earp fusion where Dolls has lizard eyes because he is a kanima that's being aimed by someone in Black Badge.

It fits - a pursuit of justice! a desire to stomp on murderers! 

The drugs are a way of suppressing the murder lizard instincts/the change, without losing all the enhancements that Black Badge wants to weaponize. 

Like, whatever went down in Afghanistan? Dolls got BIT, but he didn’t TURN.

And we already know that Black Badge is a super creepy, super terrible organization.

And like, that shadiness makes the whole kanima & master dynamic EXTRA dubious when it’s a black person being treated as a tool by a white “master”.

Plus you have the loss of free will thing. That's a pretty big and terrible thing.

It's easy to imagine some higher-up at Black Badge going, "We can put you down....or we can hold your leash.”

And Dolls doesn't want to die, so he learns to work within this new constraint, and to embrace his new strengths.

But the restrictions chafe.....

Maybe Purgatory is his first mission without a handler on-site.

So Dolls gets to self-determine: how best to proceed after the Revenants, how best to utilize the Earps & the Sheriff's department, what losses are acceptable. And he does it with only the faintest hum of his handler buzzing at the back of his mind, instead of the roar of someone else's will drowning out all thought and involuntary movement and sleeping moment.

The drug cocktail helps. It dulls the Rend and Tear and Hunt and Kill and Obey that echoes in his bones, that his higher thought process screams THIS ISN'T ME.

But the longer he goes between doses, the more the kanima sneaks into his decision-making process. The more the kanima says, I never needed this, I don't want the muzzle, I don't like the leash.

The more Dolls starts to think the beast in his soul isn't so bad - and that scares him even more.

Because if he doesn't have the drugs and a handler and a badge and a gun and a deputy relying on him to draw the line.... What separates him from the demons?

(The inside of kanima!Dolls' head is A MESS.)

Cut to: post season one finale, where Black Badge has stolen Dolls in the back of a truck. He goes with them to protect the team....but also because his handler is there. Any freedom to resist or find wiggle room in his order is overridden by sheer proximity, and he can't say no.

Have we talked about how super shitty Black Badge is?

Suuuuuuuper shitty.

So, Wynonna and Doc have to free Dolls from that Master when they go to rescue him from Black Badge’s clutches. EXCEPT - it's not like Dolls ever actually explained anything. Doc is the only one who even knows about the drugs. Wynonna doesn't know about the murder lizard instincts OR the part where someone else is pulling Dolls' strings. This may be a problem, while planning his rescue. 

Wynonna and Doc go rushing into the creepy secret prison site that Black Badge has set up as a holding tank for Dolls. The plan is pretty bare-bones: steal a couple cases of vials (Doc's not sure what it's FOR, but he knows Dolls NEEDS IT. Doc's also cursing Dolls' inability to share information about vulnerabilities with the team, even as he's watching Wynonna's face fall when she learns one more secret their partner didn't trust her to carry), use Doc's dynamite as necessary ("Dynamite is always necessary, darlin'. It's a solution to all sorts of creative problems." "And yet, some days boobs are still better.”), then grab Dolls and get out. 

There's even some room in the rescue-slash-kidnapping plan to shoot Black Badge minions as needed, which Wynonna appreciates. She has too many feelings of anger (at Doc, for knowing when she didn't, and keeping the secret) and fear (for Dolls, and for Doc, and for herself if they can't get Dolls back) and hurt (that Dolls didn't tell her, that Dolls didn’t mean to tell Doc, that she's not good enough to pull this off) and rage (that Black Badge thinks they can stomp in and bomb her town and steal her team-family-people) all twisted up inside her.

Wynonna REALLY needs to shoot someone, and Black Badge's minions So Very Deserve to be shot.

They finally get to the sub-basement holding cell where Dolls is being kept. He's not responding coherently when Doc or Wynonna shout his name. Doc even calls him Xavier - and isn't that a trip and a half, Dolls having a first name that sounds like a comic book nerd - to no avail.

So there's some scrambling to unlock the cage,  possibly the use of Doc's last stick of dynamite ("This lock won't pick with my kit. Gimme your dynamite." "I was savin' that for a special occasion." "What's more special that saving Dolls?"), and they finally get the door open.

But Dolls still. isn't. responding.

Wynonna's getting more anxious by the moment - this is taking too long, Black Badge is gonna send someone through that door any minute now to get in the way - as she and Doc exchange a speaking look with no words.

He'll take the door, cover their backs with the fastest draw this century's seen, and she'll get Dolls mobile.

And it works - Wynonna's got Dolls upright and one arm slung over her shoulder, they're out of the cell and through the hallway, Doc has point and he's keeping his partners safe even as the lack of Dolls' usual asshole back-seat rescue commentary is making something twitch with worry in Doc's belly, and the elevator to freedom is in sight - right up until a voice in the dimly-lit corridor says, "Really now, Miss Earp. Did you think you could walk out the door with my agent, and I wouldn't notice?"

And Dolls' entire posture changes, from sluggish-but-maleable to restrained violence, as soon as the words ring out.

Now, Doc's not one for superstitions (Waverley is rolling her eyes back in Purgatory, and she doesn't know why), but he just KNEW their luck would run out as soon as Wynonna used the last of his dynamite.

And the figure who steps into the corridor - from where? Doc's been keeping both eyes out, and there was NO-ONE ELSE IN THE HALLWAY a moment ago, he hates this hoodoo voodoo in the hands of anyone but an Earp - is remarkable only in his sheer blandness. He's wearing a suit, but no holster, and his shoes are too slick to be practical. Doc dislikes him immediately, not least because the stranger says, "Agent Dolls, if you would?"

And Dolls, who was barely moving under his own power before, is now tracking this man like a lion tracks the tamer with the whip, and throws a haymaker at Wynonna's head.

Now, Wynonna feels the tension in Dolls' body ramping up before the swing lands - he was half again supported by her spine as much as his own just a minute ago - but not enough to get out of the way entirely. And yeah, being the Earp Heir gives her a little bit of extra oomph in a clutch, but even after training with Dolls on the regular, she still only manages to beat him once in eight (which is better than her once in ten average when then they started sparring, but still. Not so good). The blow sends her staggering, slipping out of Dolls' reach.

Doc keeps his guns trained on the stranger, even as he fights the urge to look behind him, to get in the middle and keep Wynonna safe from whatever's going on with Dolls.

The problem with fighting a friend is that one party holds back, not wanting to hurt the other.

However, Wynonna's been fighting Revenants for days, and 'holding back' against a Revenant means you wake up dead the next morning, and despite her promise to haunt Dolls' ass, she doesn't actually have a death wish.

So Wynonna fights back like the thing facing her isn't her partner, her person, her boss and friend and lover's lover - she fights back like it's the only thing keeping her out of a morgue in a shadowy no-name government facility. Because it is, and Dolls will never forgive her once they get out of this, if she lets her guard down and gets dead.

And yet, even putting her all into it, Wynonna's barely handling Dolls' violence. Maybe she has been relying on Peacemaker too often, using that distance inherent to ranged weapons as a cushion, because close-quarters fighting without the reward of sweaty make-outs to kiss it all better afterwards? Yeah, she's getting her ass kicked up and down this hallway right now.

And then Dolls' levels a push kick at her - which tips her off that something's even more not-right than it seems, because he's talked her through this move, talked her out of using it on the offensive because it isn't effective except as a way to keep your opponent out of your space. It isn't the kind of kick that takes an enemy down - and Wynonna finally has a bit of breathing room as they both regroup. 

Doc, of course, is being somewhat less than helpful in the fisticuffs department. He's got a steady bead on the Black Badge flunky, somehow in a standoff despite the fact that the stranger doesn't have a weapon drawn. Doc's brain is working overtime; how long can he stall before Wynonna gives out, and how much time can they take to get Dolls back in his own head again?

Because Doc's noticed, too, that Dolls' movement isn't as smooth as his usual fighting style - which, yes, a man can be appreciative of another fella's prowess on the sparring mat, and Dolls in a fight is a thing of serpentine beauty. This, though; this is not. Right now, Dolls is moving without that certain flow, without that economy of motion that's so signature to his very being, and Doc Holliday knows what a body look like when it's acting under the influence of another being's will. He can thank Constance Clootie for that knowledge - and by 'thank', he means 'set her afire and roast those little camping weenies Waverley brought home over the witch's corpse as a bonfire'.

Black Badge, after all, is a shadowy agency acting as the hand of big government, that no-one's ever heard of or seen from again. Doc wouldn't put it past them to use creepifying mind-control magics on their own people.

And while he's keeping this stranger front and center, Doc hears Wynonna pleading. "Dolls, c'mon! It's me. Snap out of it."

And the man in front, who's not even looking appropriately discomfited by the prospect of a future riddled full of holes, says, "Miss Earp, I'm afraid Agent Dolls isn't home right now." And he looks Doc right in the eye, takes two steps to the side, and places Dolls between them. A living meat shield, keeping Dolls as protection against Doc's itchy trigger fingers.

Doc cannot say he has much respect for the Black Badge Department, Xavier Dolls excepted of course, if this is the kind of behavior they look for in an employee. Time was, a boss had manners. A code. He didn't put his underlings in the line of fire just to save his own skin. Doc'll be glad to have Dolls and be rid of this place, altogether.

It's when Wynonna staggers into full view, that Doc sees how much damage she's taken. And thanks to Constance Clootie and her engagement-party-crashing zombiefolk, Doc knows just what to do to end the spell over Dolls. 

It's a trick shot for the ages, a slow lowering of his guns so the man thinks Doc's too afraid of hitting his friend to shoot, and then firing without sighting first, nailing the bastard right between the eyes. Appropriate, Doc thinks, down like a Revenant.

And Dolls just. 

Stops.

Stares.

Watches the man's body fall backwards, hit the wall behind him, and drop to the floor.

Stays where he is.

It's only when Wynonna scrambles up to him, grabbing at his arm and pulling, that Dolls begins moving again - that same slow, staggering, not-all-home-in-his-skin movement from before.

Doc shouts, "C'mon, man! Dolls, we need to move!" and somehow.....that's what gets them going.

They're in the elevator, up to the parking garage, running pell-mell for the narcmobile (borrowed as a getaway vehicle, since Black Badge neglected to pick it up from the Sheriff's office parking lot, Wynonna's still mourning her motorcycle and that recurring fan-belt issue means Doc's pink caddy is no longer among the living), not questioning whatever it was that had a hold on Dolls now that he's moving under his own steam again.

Eventually, however, someone's gonna figure out that Doc's the kanima's new master.

(It's a full-scale internal turmoil moment for Doc, because a hundred and thirty years of vengeful thinking doesn't go away just like that, just because he buried the witch in salt up to her neck and he can feel her agony burning away like a happy little flame in his heart, keeping him sated and warm.

Dolls would be an excellent tool to further pursue Doc's vengeance - a way to make Bobo and Clootie and the Earps that didn't come looking for him all pay... But then it wouldn't be Dolls anymore.

And if there's one more thing sitting at the bottom of a well for a hundred years taught him - aside from how to nurse a grudge, of course - it's how to appreciate having a choice.

And Doc won't be the one to take Dolls' choices away from him.)

(Also, when Wynonna finally has a chance to sit down with her boys and hash it all out, when she finds out that one of her people is a murder lizard who's control issues make Godzilla look like the Geico gecko...

Well, she needs to make him feel like he's still loved, no matter what species.

So Wynonna gets Dolls a heating pad.

"It's like a hot rock. For iguanas. Only it's you-sized.")

(Doc uses it more than Dolls ever does, because HE appreciates her humor.)

 

THE END.


End file.
